


The Missing Piece

by SkyrelatheAngel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Palp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyrelatheAngel/pseuds/SkyrelatheAngel
Summary: Ahsoka Tano grew up in the Temple, raised  a Jedi. She knew it. But when someone comes to the Jedi Council, everything gets turned upside down.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"You're certain that Padawan Tano is the lost princess?" Mace Windu leaned forward, looking skeptical.  
"We can submit a blood sample to prove it." The Togrutan nodded towards the Queen.  
"My daughter was Force-sensitive. She wandered away and was never found." The Queen bowed.  
"Allow a blood test, we will." Yoda nodded.  
"The true princess, she might be. Decision, we will have to make."  
"Im grateful, but will she submit to a blood test?" The guard asked, curious.  
"Well, with Padawan Tano, you never know." Kit Fisto chuckled softly.  
"Like Master, like Padawan." Obi-wan retorted.  
"I don't want to subject someone to a blood test against their will." The Queen offered up.  
"You've made a claim to one of our Jedi. Her blood is already in the system. It will be run today. Dismissed." Windu stated.  
The Queen and the Guard bowed, leaving the room.


	2. The Blood Teat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finds out the results of the blood test

"Ahsoka, please try to focus," Anakin sighed as Ahsoka was making jokes with the clones.   
"But master, where's the fun in that?" Ahsoka joked softly.   
Anakin rolled his eyes. "You know, I highly doubt you are the lost princess."  
"Well we will find out soon enough," Kix pointed out.   
"Come on Kix, can you go any faster?" Ahsoka asked impatiently.   
"Results are in. Your blood… is a 99% match. You are..." Kix trailed off.   
"No way. I'm not a princess. I'm a Jedi," Ahsoka denied with a shake of her head.   
"I doubt that," Anakin said, taking the datapad. He read the datapad, sighing as his face slowly fell. "It's correct, Ahsoka."  
"This is crazy," Ahsoka rubbed her face gently, "I'm not royalty, I'm not!"   
"I wish I could say that but I can't," Anakin looked over to her, "I'm not sure what to do next."   
"You're not sure?! I'm not sure about this!" Ahsoka said hysterically, "This is insanity."  
Obi-Wan walked into the chaos of the room, the clones freaking out and Ahsoka pacing the room.   
"Oh, by the Force what did I just walk into?"   
"Ahsoka is royalty!" Anakin blurted out, grinning like he'd just hit the jackpot.   
"Apparently!" Ahsoka yelled back, clearly shaken.   
"Everyone calm down," Obi-Wan said, holding out a hand to Ahsoka, "You need to come with me, then."   
"What? Why?" Ahsoka asked, turning her head.   
"You need to come meet the Queen," Obi-Wan replied, gently leading her out of the room and into the hall.   
"I can't be the lost princess," Ahsoka told him, "I'm a Jedi. Not royalty."  
"Blood doesn't lie, Ahsoka. Your blood is a match to the Queen's," Obi-Wan sighed softly.   
"I really am a princess. Holy kriff." She stopped, looking at him like a deer in headlights.   
Obi-Wan started to laugh as the realization hit her.   
"You just realized that?"  
"Well yeah that last five minutes was me freaking out over the blood match," Ahsoka spoke softly.   
"You are a princess," Obi-Wan chuckled softly, "Can you believe it?"   
"No I can't!" Ahsoka smiled softly, "How can I be the lost princess?"  
"I'm not sure, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan sighed, "Are you going to take the position or forfeit the throne?"  
"I'm not sure yet?" Ahsoka said, unsure, "I want to help my people and I'm the only heir there is."   
Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand. But know the Force is with you."  
"What's the Council's opinion on this?" Ahsoka asked softly, walking down the halls to the hangar bay.   
"The Council is with you, Ahsoka. Know that whatever choice you make is up to you." He answered, crossing his arms.   
"I want to be the leader my people need me to be," Ahsoka replied, a look of determination crossing his face.   
"Then be that leader. The Jedi are with you no matter what you choose," He nodded, leading her to her ship, "This will take you home to your mother, the Queen."   
She nodded, climbing up the ramp. "Tell Anakin I will visit when I can."   
"Of course, Ahsoka. Safe travels." Obi-wan smiled at her happily.   
"Thank you, Master Kenobi." She disappeared into the shuttle.


End file.
